


Long Days

by nerdsarehot75



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 00:03:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5395193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdsarehot75/pseuds/nerdsarehot75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate loses track of time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Days

“Ma’am, I’ve prepared the reports, made your coffee and Geneva will be waiting for you in fifteen minutes.”

“Was there something else?”

“Yes, Ma’am. I love you.”

The blonde woman’s head snapped up from her routine paperwork to see a smirking Osgood leaning on the doorframe. She sauntered in and perched on the edge of the older woman’s desk, gently stroking her hand through the blonde’s shoulder length hair. The other woman’s gaze softened for a moment before giving the brunette a reproachful glare. 

“Not while we’re working,” she admonished, although she unconsciously leaned her head into the other woman’s palm. 

“You mean not while I’m working. You work far too much to be healthy,” the brunette scolded. She softly laid a kiss on the older woman’s lips before leaning back and gazing fondly at her. “I lied about Geneva. And the coffee. I came to pick you up so we could go home.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, it’s only three in the afternoon,” Kate stated. 

“Actually, it’s 9pm. I felt like being generous,” the brunette said, smirking at her partner. Kate quickly checked the clock and let out a groan, the younger woman being right as usual. She looked at the pile of work still awaiting her attention before a finger rested under her chin, guiding her gaze back to the brunette’s. “Don’t even think about,” she said before placing another kiss on the blonde’s lips. The older woman looked back down at the mess on her desk and then up into the warm, inviting eyes of her lover. 

“There’s a new Chinese place around the corner I’ve been meaning to try,” the blonde confessed.

“Then it’s my treat,” Osgood smiled, pulling Kate up from her seat and leading her out of the building.


End file.
